


The Dance

by mtothedestiel



Series: Garth Brooks 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Out, Country & Western, Country Music, Dancing, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Frustrated Dean, Homophobia, M/M, Singer Dean, garth brooks 'verse, rough patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times are tough after Country music star Dean Winchester and his partner Castiel go public with their relationship, but their love is one to survive the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere other than the night

**Author's Note:**

> What’s that? Did you say after the S9 finale you needed some angst followed by relationship reaffirming slow dancing concluded with some silly, fluffy, but ultimately loving and devoted sex? Mtothedestiel is here to provide.  
> More country music star!Dean and Cas for all your emotional healing needs.  
> As usual I recommend you listen to the song before you read, which, if you have, or you already know it, I’ll just say this: DON’T PANIC :)  
> We'll earn our E rating in the next chapter, which I hope to finish tonight or tomorrow at the latest!

The rain poured as Castiel cleaned up the remains of dinner.  Usually Dean was with him, bumping his hip or telling silly jokes as they washed and dried the dishes together.  Tonight instead of Dean’s quiet laugh Castiel’s soundtrack was the local country music station and the sounds of muffled arguing from the living room.  Dean’s voice rose and Castiel sighed as he put saran-wrap covered leftovers in the fridge.  It could only be Sam or Charlie on the line with more bad news, two of the people Dean cared about most, and would only beat himself up for yelling at later. 

Castiel had the dishes done when Dean finally returned, tossing his cell phone onto the table with a clatter.  Castiel tried to place a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder, but he shrugged him off in favor of digging out the bottle of Jack from their liquor cabinet.

“Memphis cancelled,” Dean announced, pouring himself a splash of golden liquor, “And Montgomery turned us down flat.”

Castiel’s heart sank.  Dean and his brother were established country music stars, but this was going to be their first headlining tour.  A tour that was getting shorter and shorter ever since Dean’s surprise announcement last month.  He placed their clean dishes back in the cabinet as Dean drained his glass too quickly.  Castiel frowned.  He’d hoped their coming out to the press with their relationship would take away some of Dean’s stress.

“Perhaps they double booked you,” Castiel tried to soothe, “I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time Memphis-“

“For Christ’s sake, Cas,” Dean exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the counter top, “That’s not why and you damn well know it!”

Castiel startled at Dean’s outburst, letting the cabinet door fall closed as his insides went cold.  Ugly hurt and doubt roiled in his gut at Dean’s show of anger.

“I didn’t-I mean- sorry,” he managed to whisper hoarsely, humiliating tears pricking at his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Castiel escaped out the kitchen door, making it to the back porch before the first hot trails made their way down his cheeks.  The rain left the air close and humid, the weather just as miserable as Castiel in that moment.  He’d been so relieved, excited even when Dean came out; to hear Dean’s words of devotion out loud for the world to hear.  Castiel had been welcomed to the red carpet as Dean’s partner a few weeks ago only to come home to stacks of belligerent letters and anonymous phone messages calling him every homophobic slur.  He and Dean had burned the letters and changed their phone numbers, holding each other close through the media storm, but as the intolerance came from higher and higher on the industry ladder Castiel could see it start to wear on Dean more and more.

They’d just promised each other forever.  They weren’t going to break over something like this, were they?

Castiel heard the screen door open and close a few minutes later, and he tried to get his breathing under control as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  Castiel placed his hands over his partner’s wishing he could erase the tension evident in Dean’s frame.

“’M sorry I yelled,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder after a few seconds. 

“Don’t take your anger out on me, Dean,” Castiel responded to Dean’s half-assed apology.  They’d had their share of disagreements, but Castiel there to be Dean’s emotional punching bag, and that needed to be cleared up right now.

“I know,” Dean acknowledged, “I’m just freaked out.  I mean, this is my career, and Sammy’s…” 

“Us going public hasn’t made _my_ job any easier either,” Castiel shot back, getting irritated with Dean’s pity party.  Dean snorted, and Castiel looked up to see an expression of skepticism on his partner’s face.  Anger bubbled up, replacing the anxiety in Castiel’s heart, and he pushed Dean’s arms away.

“Hey!” Dean objected, but Castiel pushed him back against the brick siding, shaking with anger.

“Don’t you _dare_ belittle at what I do,” Castiel growled, “Insurance sales might not be as _glamorous_ as your job, but I was good at it.  I was a leader.   I was _respected._   And I have turned my back on promotions and opportunities again and again, I have alienated my co-workers, I’ve given up my job security, and I’ve done all of it for _you.”_

Dean was winded from Castiel’s shove, but his eyes widened at Castiel’s revelation.

“My friends, and lord knows my family, think I’ve slept my way to financial security with a celebrity,” Castiel continued, his voice growing rough in his throat, “And if I lose you, after everything, I’ll have no one left.”

The traitor tears were back, blurring Castiel’s vision.  He backed away from Dean, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.  When his sight cleared Dean was back in his space, all traces of his previous flippancy gone.  He just looked young.  Young and tired.  Dean reached for Castiel tentatively, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

“Cas-“

“I’d do it all again,” Castiel swore, “It was worth it, all of it, to be with you.  And if you…if you don’t feel the same…”

“Hey.  _Hey_ ,” Dean murmured, clasping Castiel’s face in his hands, “Listen.”

The radio was still on in the kitchen, the sad refrain of _The Dance_ just audible through the sliver of open door.

_“And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go…”_

“This will never be our song,” Dean promised, pulling Castiel in until they could rest their foreheads together, “Never.  Things might get better; things might get worse, but I will _never_ leave you.”

“I need you,” Castiel confessed, his voice still smaller than he liked.

“You’ve got me,” Dean vowed, and Castiel was relieved to see his partner’s eyes were no dryer than his, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you question that.”

 The music played on, and a little tug from Dean had Castiel tucked in close.  They rocked back and forth until Dean took one of Castiel’s hands, holding against his chest, and then they were dancing.

_“Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance…”_

“I’m scared,” Dean murmured as they spun slowly, “And I’m frustrated, but I’m not checkin’ out.”

“Me neither,” Castiel said softly into Dean’s worn denim shirt.  The curve of Dean’s shoulder was warm and soft, soothing Castiel’s tearstained skin.

“I’m sorry about the hard time at work,” Dean said after a while, “I didn’t know.”

Castiel shrugged.  “You would’ve known if I’d told you,” he admitted, “I don’t always ask for help when I need it.”

“And I don’t always think about my better half’s feelings when my back’s against the wall,” Dean apologized, “I’m sorry I was an ass.”

Castiel placed a kiss just above Dean’s collar, silently accepting his apology.

“Can I do anything to help with your friends?”

“It might be too late,” Castiel murmured despondently.

“Then we’ll make new friends,” Dean suggested, “Maybe we’ll start throwing dinner parties or somethin’.” 

“Ha,” Castiel grumbled, only a little bitter, “It’s not like the other ‘country wives’ are dying to let me join their social circles.”

“They’ll warm up to us,” Dean assured him, thumbs drawing soothing circles on Castiel’s spine.

“What if they don’t?”

“Then I’ll quit.”

Castiel couldn’t help a wet laugh into Dean’s shoulder.

“I mean it, babe,” Dean murmured into his hair, “I don’t wanna sing if I can’t sing to you.”

“What will you do instead?” Castiel asked, still swaying to the lingering piano chords.  Dean hummed in thought for a few seconds.

“Well ya see, I’ve got this great man who works insurance,” Dean explained, as Castiel grinned into the crook of his neck, “It’s not the most glamorous job, but it’s a good one.  So I’m thinkin’ I’ll retire and become a homemaker.”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel teased, his hurt draining away as they danced.

“Yup,” Dean continued, “It might be a bit of an adjustment, cleanin’ and gettin’ dinner on the table every night, but I know my man’ll provide; keep me living in the manner to which I’ve become accustomed.”

“Sounds nice,” Castiel chuckled, and Dean’s laugh rumbled deep in his chest.

“Sure does, babe,” Dean agreed, pulling Castiel a little closer, “Sure does.”

The rain poured on, and they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: New chapter title at the excellent suggestion of ao3 user Tess Lucetram!


	2. To Make you Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry for the delay! Viral bronchitis hits you like a train. As usual I love feed back and I'm still looking for requests!

“Thanks Charlie,” Dean said, keeping his voice low as he reentered his and Cas’ bedroom, “I’ll call you when it’s daylight in our time zone.”

Charlie’s goodbye buzzed in his ear, but Dean was distracted by Cas, who was somehow managing to look both beautiful and grumpy where he was sprawled on the mattress.  The first traces of pre-dawn light cast a glow across his features and highlighted the muscles of his long limbs, exposed where he’d managed to kick their blankets away in the night.  Dean smiled as Castiel blinked blearily a few times before stubbornly clenching his eyes shut.

Dean ended the call, tossing the cell phone back on the dresser before kneeling on the end of their bed.  Castiel’s brow was furrowed, reaching for Dean as he crawled back up the mattress.  Dean obliged, tangling their limbs as he nuzzled into Castiel’s bird’s nest hair.   

“Mornin’ handsome,” Dean whispered, tucking a kiss behind Castiel’s ear.  His partner’s morning stubble scratched pleasantly against his cheeks.

“It better not be as early as I think it is,” Castiel grumbled, keeping his eyes closed even as he tilted his head back to make room for Dean’s kisses, “Who was on the phone?”

“Charlie,” Dean answered, tracing the ridge of Castiel’s Adam’s apple with his lips, “She’s in San Francisco for a con.”

“What did she want at,” Cas squinted at their bedside clock, “Four in the morning?”

Dean grinned against Castiel’s temple before placing a kiss there as well.

“CMT wants us to host the Christmas special in December.”

That got Cas’ attention.

“Both of us?”

“Yup,” Dean answered, “On national television in all our queer, redneck glory.”

Castiel chuckled.

“Charlie must have done some impressive arm twisting,” he guessed.

“Most likely,” Dean agreed, straddling Castiel’s hips, “But I guess we got the offer in the first place ‘cause we won some kind of internet contest.”

“Mm,” Castiel mused, “So our rabid online fan base won the day, and the network is going along to save face.”

“You bet.  And we-“ Dean ground his hips down, enjoying the soft noise of pleasure it drew from Castiel, “Are gonna take full advantage.”

The loyalty of Dean’s fan base still amazed him from time to time.  There’d been a scary few months after he’d come out, venues canceling and contracts up in the air, but the fans had rallied, and when Dean’s latest album had hit number one on the country charts _and_ iTunes, even the most conservative industry giants had been forced to play ball.  All these years later there were a couple of ass hats who still wouldn’t talk to him and Cas at parties, and they got a sprinkling of protesters in the southernmost legs of his tours, but they also got invited to GLAAD events, and Dean had even been asked to play at a Trevor Project benefit.  Hell, he and Cas were gonna be on CMT, like they were Garth and Trisha or something.

“Speaking of taking full advantage…” Dean murmured as he leaned over to shuffle through their bedside drawer.  He smirked in triumph as his hand closed around the half empty lube bottle.  Castiel rolled his hips lethargically under Dean, letting him feel his half hard erection through his boxers.

“As long as I can stay laying down, have at it,” Castiel rumbled, hands coming to rest on Dean’s thighs despite his sleepy protests.  Dean couldn’t resist ducking down to kiss the tip of Cas’ nose, chuckling when Castiel wrinkled it.  How did he get so damn lucky?

“Don’t worry, babe,” Dean assured him, setting the lube aside for a moment so he could slip off his boxers, “I’m gonna do all the work.”

Cas deigned to assist by shimmying out of his own briefs before Dean settled back down across his hips, leaning in for a scratchy kiss before popping open the lube and pressing the first, slick finger against his entrance.  Dean didn’t hold back his hiss as he breached himself, pressing deep as he stared down at Cas with a smirk.  Even in the dim pre-dawn light, he could see the blush creeping up his partner’s chest.  The sleep was all but gone from Castiel’s eyes, darkened with anticipation as he watched Dean finger himself open.

“Enjoying the show?” Dean asked, biting his lip as he replaced one finger with two.  Castiel’s grip on his thighs tightened and Dean rocked back, almost purring as he nudged Castiel’s cock, fully erect and already dripping.  If Dean had learned anything in ten years of awesome sex, it was that Cas secretly loved a little performance. 

 “Gonna need a little audience participation,” Dean rumbled, leaning forward again to lathe kisses up and down Castiel’s jaw as he did his best to scissor and stretch himself at the slightly awkward angle.  One of Cas’ hands vanished from his thigh only to reappear, teasing and massaging Dean’s rim.  Dean tensed then moaned as Cas pressed a finger in, right alongside Dean’s, just grazing his prostate before pulling out and plunging back in.

“So hot,” Castiel grunted, wiping his hand on the bedspread before clamping it down on Dean’s neck, “Always so good for me.”

Dean flushed at the praise, shifting back against Cas’ bent knees.  Of course Castiel knew all of his hot buttons too.  Dean scissored a few more times before withdrawing his fingers, enjoying the low ache and the growing pleasure of prep as Cas shifted below him eagerly.  With a wink he drizzled a little more lube across his fingers before reaching behind to slick Castiel up as well, getting them both ready.

Confident, Dean lined himself up until he felt the blunt head of Castiel’s cock against his hole, then all he had to do was sit back as Cas stretched him open, nice and slow.

“ _Oh_ , Dean,” Castiel groaned as Dean took him inside.  Dean grimaced, then sighed as he sank all the way down onto Cas’ dick.

“Alright?” Castiel asked, giving Dean’s erection a few slow pulls.  The touch helped him relax, and Dean braced himself on Castiel’s firm stomach.

“Yeah,” Dean answered as he rocked his hips, testing the feeling.  There was still a little burn, but also a few tremors of pleasure, so Dean kept moving, slow and steady.  Castiel’s head fell back against the pillows with a whimper, hands falling to Dean’s hips as Dean rode him.

Christ, Dean loved Cas.  He loved the way he looked, pink lips parted and his eyes hooded in pleasure.  He loved the feel of him, his fingertips pressing into the meat of Dean’s hips and belly, his muscled thighs at his back, and the thick, hot length of him filling Dean up.  Dean didn’t try to hold back his gasp as Cas thrust his hips up to meet Dean’s, striking his prostate and sending a shudder up his spine.

“Feels good, babe.” Dean’s voice was breathless as he built up a strong pace, already feeling the burn in his thighs with every rise and fall.  “You feel so good.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel agreed, nodding frantically as Dean sped up his motions.  Cas was doing his best to thrust up as Dean dropped down, one hand slipping from Dean’s hip to wrap around his cock.  Now Dean was pressing up into Cas’ fist and then down onto his dick, and both directions sent him spiraling in the best way.  Chest heaving, he dragged one hand through his sweaty hair, groaning as Cas got in a particularly good hit on his prostate.  He could feel the sweat rolling down his back, and Castiel’s fingers sliding against the damp skin at his middle. 

Cas was getting close, his grip where he could get traction going tighter, his rhythm growing more frantic as he stripped Dean’s cock, now slick with pre-come.    

“Gonna come, Cas?” Dean urged, grinding his ass down, “Gonna come for me?”

Castiel whimpered, but shook his head.  “You first,” he argued.  Dean opened his mouth to disagree, but Cas thrust up and twisted his wrist _just_ right and it pushed Dean over the edge, stars in his eyes as he spent over Castiel’s chest.  Through the proverbial shower of sparks Dean felt Cas twitch inside him, then heard a deep rumbling groan as Cas came.  Dean did his best to clench down, wringing all the pleasure he could from his partner.  Cas’ blue eyes were wide, and he leaned up on his elbows, tugging Dean down for a strained kiss as they both shivered through the last throes of orgasm. 

It took a few minutes of kisses to get Dean revved up enough to pull off of Cas and stand up.  Between orgasm lethargy and the inevitable wince as Cas slipped out of his ass, Dean would have preferred to stay there all night, the protesting ache in his knees be damned.  Nonetheless with one more sated kiss from Castiel Dean made his way to their en suite bathroom, gait only a little uneven.    

Dean popped an Advil for the looming muscle soreness (he wasn’t twenty-five anymore, sue him), and did a perfunctory clean up, leaving the general sweat for a morning shower.

Dean brought a washcloth back to the bed, getting most of his spunk off of Cas, who squirmed under the cooling water, his eyes already drooping again.  Dean grinned at his adorable partner, dropping a kiss between his sleepy eyes before tossing the washcloth in their hamper and crawling back into bed.  Cas, as usual was in full post-orgasm clingy octopus mode, slinging his arms around Dean as he nestled into their pillows.

“I love you,” Dean sighed as he pulled up the blankets, tangling their legs together under the sheets.

“I love you, too,” Cas mumbled, “Now go back to sleep.”

“What time should I set the alarm?”

“Eight,” Castiel instructed, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck, “We’re meeting Tessa at the doctor’s at ten.  They’re gonna do a sonogram.”

Dean’s heart fluttered as he snuggled close to his partner, throwing an arm over his waist.  He and Cas were gonna see their kid tomorrow.  Shit, the baby would be here in time for the Christmas special.  Dean chuckled as he relaxed into his pillow, warm and sated.

“What?” Castiel asked, almost asleep already.

“Nothin’” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck, “Our kid’s gonna have a hell of a first Christmas, that’s all.”

“Damn right, cowboy,” Castiel responded, tangling their fingers together before Dean drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
